


僕 の 愛 に つ い て ~ Yuri On ICE.

by ClassOf13



Series: You are my first so many things. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, That quad flip is going to be the death of me, post episode 7 fangirling, viktor is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassOf13/pseuds/ClassOf13
Summary: Yuuri, a moment of dejection and a free program that talks about his story, a story of love."Yūri, did you change the theme of the music?"."Yup. At first I wanted the piece to sum up my career as a skater but then I decided to change. " Victor observed him with a knowing smile as he waited patiently for a reply. "I decided to talk about my own love."





	僕 の 愛 に つ い て ~ Yuri On ICE.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to study, since I have an exam in two days, but I saved my brain from self-combustion by translating this fic.  
> It's pretty old, since I wrote it just after episode 7 aired, but I am very fond of it, since it's the first one I wrote for the YoI fandom.  
> This story has been beta'd by the lovely [@topcatnikki](https://topcatnikki.tumblr.com/): thank you so much for you help! ;;  
> Enjoy!

"Have confidence in my victory more than I do! Say nothing and stay by my side. "

Yūri was genuinely embarrassed to have engaged in a similar outburst in front of Viktor Nikiforov, his idol turned coach. They exited the poorly lit parking lot with a strange tension between them; it wasn't a feeling that he could define as negative but it was still something new in his relationship with Victor. The other, with his innate charisma and savoir-faire never had problems to relate so much with him as with others, and yet, before a demonstration of his weak nerves of Yūri, he looked bewildered, as if he had no idea of what to do. It had been a little surprise, a side of Viktor that he had never seen, and, as if wanting to thank him for this accidental gift, he gave vent to his feelings, letting them be revealed loudly along with tears as unexpected as necessary.

From the moment they had left that almost soothing dimness he hadn't been able to look Victor in the face until the blades of his skates had touched the ice. For some reason the very act of standing on the ice seemed to be able to clear his mind.

Victor was _human._

That was what he realized in his moment of greatest despair. The expression on his coach in front of his tears had been priceless, and only then Yūri understood that the person who he had always seen as an untouchable idol and a role model was much more human than he could ever dream of. Victor was not omnipotent, he was wrong - but he found a way to apologize, he had listened to him and now, in that silence charged with electricity, was trying his best in doing what Yuri had asked him: to believe in him, but above all - to stay by his side.

"The next skater is Katsuki Yūri. The song is titled 'Yuri On Ice'."

The arena seemed empty and, almost as if he had returned to the Hasetsu Ice Castle, it was just him, the ice and his thoughts. Yūri was feeling much better after expressing his concerns: instead of burdening him, the fatigue of two sleepless nights charged his body as he moved gracefully and without effort on the ice. In his mind flowed, one after another, a series of good-natured rebukes to his mentor, who, like him, in a sense, still had much to learn, although in a different context. Victor was like him, and the thought made him full of a strange euphoria that tingled under his skin grazed by the cold air of the ice rink. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost paid no attention to the success of the first quad of his free program.

_"Yūri, did you change the theme of the music?".  
"Yup. At first I wanted the piece to sum up my career as a skater but then I decided to change. " Victor observed him with a knowing smile as he waited patiently for a reply. "I decided to talk about my own love."_

A hand touched the smooth ice while his triple axel earned an extra rotation. Never mind, it had gone well despite not having tried it at practice. The music softened, the instruments quieted down, giving way to few but intense piano chords that accompanied his elegant dance moves. He closed his eyes, holding out his arms gracefully outward. In his personal story that the piece was telling, that was the moment when Yūri had understood what love was. Understanding it made him stronger and he knew he would be able to become even more if he kept the right people - or person - by his side. It was love that drove him to show the world a new version of himself, a Katsuki Yūri determined to surprise everyone, especially Victor. For love was the heat of the support of his family and his friends, because love was Victor who remained at his side and firmly believed in him and in his victory. He wanted to see his expressions, he wanted to surprise him, show him everything he could muster.  
He landed with elegance after his triple flip and a thought crept into his mind, sinuous as the signs that the blades left on the pristine icy surface.

_"Ah, I wonder what expression Viktor would do if I turned the last quad into a flip…"_

The succession of notes grew faster and excited while he crouched down in a combined spin before you picking up speed again. And then he jumped.

The explosion of screams of the crowd that followed the excited commentary of the reporter Morooka - who pointed out how even Victor himself had never dared to try such a difficult jump at the end of a program - took Yūri back to reality. His first thought, as he answered with a sheepish grin the ovation of the public, was searching the eye of his coach, who, however, had his face hidden in his hands, making it impossible to decipher from this distance his reaction to what had just happened.

_"Is he crying? Is he mad? I don't understand!"_

When he saw Victor smiling softly from the entrance of the rink he felt the blades scratching the ice even before his brain had imparted to the legs the order to move. His face was red due to the cold and still drenched in sweat by the performance, but at the same time it was all smiles.

"Victor! I did well, did I?!".

It was a moment. After he had given him, with a nod of the head, a proud smile, he saw Victor enthusiastically throw himself at him. He would never get used to see those eyes of an incredible shade of blue by such proximity, Viktor's skin against his own, and he couldn't help but blush while the other man's hand crept into his hair, as if wanting to protect him from the impact that would surely follow that embrace so full of feeling. And then time seemed to slow down, flowing almost imperceptibly. The long pale eyelashes obscured the cerulean irises of the Russian as he placed without hesitation his lips on Yūri's.

"This was the only thing I could do to surprise you more than you've surprised me."

Whatever were the results, that evening, Yūri, cradled in Victor's arms and caressed by a look so full of fondness and pride, felt like he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who aren't very familiar with Japanese... The title is read "Boku no ai ni tsuite ~ Yuri On ICE" and means "In regards to my love ~ Yuri On ICE". As you can imagine it is a combination between the titles of Yuuri Katsuki's Short and Free programs.
> 
> As usual, if you wish to ask me something or just throw random unidentified objects or simply say hi you can find me here: [@feelstina](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelstina).


End file.
